Elizabeth Mason-Striker
Elizabeth Mora Mason-Striker is the Seventh Traditional Project in a growing line, which is currently settled at Fourteen until a new Project is required or a creature of worth rises to the surface. The Seventh Project is comprised of a Base DNA of Angel, with compiled strands of Spirit, Selkie, and Valkyrie, all of which is bound together by the required Human DNA. She is also the only Project to bear Angelesque wings on her person in and out od any sort of True Form. While she is very loving and very caring for the Magical People as a whole, she is one of the few Projects that are not entirely fond of children, lest they are going to be a permanent part of her life, much to her Imprinter's, Shawn Mason, disappointment. Despite being a fairly child despising person, Elizabeth has always been known to welcome the newly born and/or Hatched Project children with open arms, and even if they already have a Guardian Project to watch over them, she will act as their alternating parent. Whenever she is unable to do so, or in fact has some time to herself, she will seek out Edward's Lead Guardian, Azth Crozdam, for fatherly advice or maybe a conversational companion. Appearance As earlier stated, Elizabeth is the only living Project with any sort of Physical wings attached to their forms in and out of their True Form. The physical feathered limbs stand about the same height as her, if not a tad taller, and often inhibit her from getting in through certain doorways without much difficulty. They are also a major point of recognition hen she heads out into Public, and so she will often either Glamour them, or bind them down with special harnesses. Due to her donated Human DNA, Elizabeth looks to be approximately Somali in descent, with flowing dark locks she often keeps in a high ponytail. Her sense of basic fashion is simply that, whatever is most popular fad for the era, and will thus often be found wearing vintage chic clothing during certain eras, and flowing skirts and gowns during others. Elizabeth is also the only Project to be literally married, the others came into their relationships through Imprinting or finding their Soul's Other Half, her and Shawn entered their relationship shortly after she was turned into a full fledged Project, and the Centaurian Imprinted partially on her. Much to her delight, however, Project Seven is the one Project to be gifted with brilliant Silver eyes, and naturally Inverted eyes past Sunset. Life Post-Point Haven Having never known Edward in the world before, she is one of the remaining five Projects that have started on clean slates with the young man, as well as with Sophia. Much like the other survivors, however, she will often still have Night Terrors since the Incident's passing. The list of Terror suffering Project includes her, Marquis Conaway, Edward Black, Sophia Stone, Adrianna Smith, Claude Wilhelm, Shawn Mason. Marianna Smith, and Jacqueline Thomas. They are all currently seeking treatment for this condition, but have found no relief as of late. Category:Project Category:Characters Category:Magical Category:Point Haven Survivor